kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: B.A.S.E.B.A.L.L. transcript
Now Loading Kids Next Door Mission Operation: B.A.S.E.B.A.L.L. Bringing All Safe Equipment Before Anybody Loses Lives Writing Operatives: Tom Warburton and Andy Rheingold Storyboards by Matt Peters and Abigail Nesbitt Scene 1: The practice fields Numbuh 752,753 is concentrating on the baseball, then swings his baseball bat around, then hits hit and runs around and steals 2nd base. Numbuh 987,988: "Yes! he stole 2nd base!" Numbuh 469,470: "Don't stop, Numbuh 752,753, keep going, steal 3rd base!" Numbuh 752,753 runs around and steals 3rd base. Numbuh 898,899: "He stole 3rd base!" Numbuh 325,326: "Now steal 4th base, then you're all done with this practice game!" Numbuh 752,753 steals 4th base. Numbuh 987,988: "Alright, he stole 4th base!" Numbuh 325,326: "Alright, fellow Kids Next Door operatives, let's go back to the treehouse for a good lunch meal." They all leave the practice fields. Scene 1: Inside the treehouse Numbuh 325,326: "Kids Next Door, lunch time." Numbuh 898,899 has his ant farm on the lunch table. Numbuh 898,899: "Behold, the mayor, the farmer, and all of the ants in the entire ant colony." Numbuh 469,470: "Wow, Numbuh 898,899, that's a nice looking ant farm." Sirens Wailing Numbuh 987,988: "You guys, that must be Numbuh 86 calling, follow me to the video monitor!" Numbuh 987,988 accidentally knocks over Numbuh 898,899's ant farm, which causes all of the ants to crawl out. Meanwhile, Numbuh 325,326 is eating some sort of sandwich material. Numbuh 325,326: "Whoa, I think my pepper's moving." Numbuh 325,326 looks around to see that the black pepper is actually ants from Numbuh 898,899's ant farm. Numbuh 325,326: Uncontrollably The locations with the sound of projectile vomiting include Rainbow Monkey Island, the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane, Gallagher Elementary School and Hap-Happy Land. Numbuh 898,899: "What a masacre, he ate an entire city town, didn't he even realize?" Numbuh 987,988: "Man, I've never seen Numbuh 325,326 projectile vomit like that before, right down at Rainbow Monkey Island, the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane, Gallagher Elementary School, Hap-Happy Land, everywhere." Numbuh 898,899: "Everybody gone in 1 single bite: the mayor, the farmer, the librarian, the police officers-" Numbuh 987,988: "You know, I wonder if they'll be able to hose down the baseball stadium for tomorrow evening's game." Numbuhs 325,326, 987,988, 469,470, 898,899 and 752,753 go on over to the video monitor and Numbuh 86 shows up on the screen. Numbuh 86: "This is Numbuh 86 reporting to you from the Kids Next Door Moon Base, your mission is to go down town and track down Knightbrace, Count Spankulot and the Common Cold, Numbuh 86 out." Numbuh 325,326: "Alright, you guys heard what Numbuh 86 said, we need to go down town and track down Knightbrace, Count Spankulot and the Common Cold, Kids Next Door, let's move out!" The 5 Kids Next Door Operatives head on out to go on their mission. Downtown Gallagher Numbuh 325,326: "Okay, it's silent, too silent." Numbuh 988,989: "Alright, you 3 super villains, it's time you showed yourselves!" Knightbrace: (off screen) "You came all this way to track all 3 of us down?" Numbuh 469,470: "Look, it's Knightbrace, Count Spankulot and the Common Cold!" Numbuh 325,326: "Kids Next Door, battle stations!" The 5 Kids Next Door Operatives go running around in battle mode. Common Cold: "You can run away, but you can't hide from any of us." Numbuh 325,326: "Wait 'til you get a load of THIS!" Numbuh 325,326 zaps the Common Cold with his G.A.M.M.A.T. (Gravity Assisted Multiphase Military Air Thingy), which knocks him over. Count Spankulot: "Beware my spanking powers." Numbuh 988,989 attacks Count Spankulot with his B.O.O.G.S. (Back Off Or Get Slapped), which knocks him over. Knightbrace: "Time for some teeth brushing and dental flossing." Numbuh 469,470 attacks Knight Brace with her G.L.U.M.B. (Gum Loaded Universal Multi Bomb), which knocks him over. Knightbrace: "Curse you, Kids Next Door Operatives!" Numbuh 325,326: "Good work, team, now let's get to that baseball stadium." Category:Transcripts